rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fart
Fart is a gaseous being who appeared in the episode "Mortynight Run". Although technically nameless, it took on the name "Fart" for convenience after Rick insulted it. It communicates through telepathy. He befriended Morty, who wanted to save his life from Krombopulos Michael, the Gromflomite assassin. His friendly demeanour disguised his species' desire to cleanse the universe from any carbon-based life forms, which they regard as a threat to all "higher life" and as a "disease". Biography Fart was a life form from another dimension that was being held captive and ordered to be assassinated by Krombopulos Michael. With the ability to alter the composition of atoms, Fart could produce any element from any atom by adding or removing protons, making him incredibly valuable to anyone who captured him. K. Michael states that Fart "can't be killed with regular matter" when he purchases an anti-matter gun from Rick for 3000 flurbos. Following an argument with Rick about the ethics of "selling guns to killers for money", and being accused of having "what the intergalactic call a very planetary mindset", Morty sets off to try and make a positive difference by saving Fart's life. However, in the resulting pursuit, hundreds, if not thousands, of police and civilians died, including K. Michael. Rick flies Fart to the location of the wormhole that will lead him home. Before entering it, Fart reveals to Morty that he plans to return with many more of his kind on a mission to destroy all carbon-based life, which he views as a threat to all "higher life" and a "disease". Once this is revealed, the irony is not lost on Morty: his dilemma is to kill one life in order to save all of carbon-based life. He then decides to use the anti-matter gun K. Michael purchased from Rick to kill Fart himself. Appearance Fart was a light neon blue colored cloud of translucent gas. It had five electric orbs inside of it that are the colors purple, pink, green, blue, and orange. Each one glows for every syllable he would speak. Personality Fart was a very calm and emotionless being who did not take anything too seriously. Fart was also very polite, thanking and complimenting people he interacted with a lot. It saw the true beauty in the universe. Fart looked down upon carbon-based life, considering them to be a "disease" that needed to be eradicated. It made exceptions from it's views though, as it considered Morty to be different and understanding, though it likely wasn't going to spare Morty's life. Fart was not referred to as a hero, but it was an anti-heroic villain, intent on accomplishing his goal of cleansing the universe of carbon-based life. Trivia *The 'visions' caused by Fart are largely inspired and an homage to the works of Vince Collins (especially 'Malice in Wonderland'), american filmmaker and animator active in the psychedelic movement. https://youtu.be/R2BAeh8wZLI https://youtu.be/8OHnC24Qx8k *The portal to the dimension in which Fart comes from is in the shape of a vagina, implying that Fart is actually some kind of an interdimensional queef. *It could be that the five orbs inside of it is a reference to the Infinity Stones (only it to be six instead of five) from Marvel Comics and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Whoever wields all six stones becomes the most powerful being in the universe. *The 'Moonmen' song was performed by the New Zealand based comedy duo Flight of the Conchords, after David Bowie rejected a request to perform the song. Dan Harmon said it was their duelling Bowies song "Bowies in Space" that inspired his choice. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Genderless Category:Killed by Morty